Hunters of the night
by The Eyes Of An Angel
Summary: Bella and Ashley:the new students at Forks High School. They are beautiful, friendly...but they have a dark secret. What happens when Bella meets Edward? Most importantly, what happens when the Cullens and the werewolves discover the truth? T for safety!
1. AN explanations

**THIS USED TO BE CALLED "TIME IS RUNNING OUT!"**

**Must read! This explains everything you must know.**

**Hello everybody,**

**Explanations:**

**So for those who didn't know already, this is my newest version of my old story "Time is running out" I decided to delete the original story for various reasons, but mainly because I just didn't like it that much. It just didn't feel right. I don't know if you can see my point…? It's kinda complicated. I'm sorry for those who are sad about my decision, but I'll try and make it up to you! ;)**

**About the story:**

**This story is similar to the original because it's still the same story and it's been improved. The plot has changed and some details have been modified because they just didn't make sense! The characters are the same, but like I said, some details have been modified. You can still see who I chose for my characters, clothes, house, cars, etc on my profile. All the links will be there. The links did not change.**

**Updates:**

**I'll be updating once a week (every Sunday) **

**And I'll warn you guys in advance if I can't update for 'X' reason, so you can know that I'm not ignoring you! **

**So I think that's pretty much it!**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

******The first official chapter will be posted Sunday next week. **

**[SUNDAY 16****th**** 2010] **

**(sorry you have to wait another week… I'm just plain evil. Mouha ha ha! ;P)**

**If you have any questions, please ask me and if you have any ideas or requests for the story, share them with me! I'll be very happy! **

**Lots of Love**

○•**The Eyes Of An Angel•**


	2. Preface

**Preface**

_I knew it was a bad idea from the start. What was I thinking? I am such an idiot! I knew it was too good to be true, but I just _

_hoped…hoped that there was this tiny little possibility that I could deserve such love. Yet I was wrong. I just ended up hurting _

_the __person I love the most. The only person that showed me what love truly was and what it felt like to be loved. Now I realize _

_why __honesty is so important. Keeping secrets is the worst thing you can possibly do. Even if you hide them very far, they _

_alway end __up finding you. All I can do now is run. Run away from everything I know. Run away and never look back, because I _

_will __only __hurt more…_


	3. Chapter 1 Forks

Hunters of the night

**A/N: Hello everyone! So it is finally here!**

**I hope you enjoy and if you have some questions, don't be shy to ask!**

**Summery: Bella and Ashley are the new students at Forks High School. They are beyond beautiful, friendly...but they have a deep dark secret. What happens when Bella meets Edward? Most importantly, what happens when the Cullens and the werewolves discover the truth? T for safety**

**Bold: A/N**

_Italic: Thoughts _

Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine…)= but Ashley is!

1. Forks 

Bella's POV (Point of view)

Here we are moving again; starting new, a fresh start. Ashley and I were getting bored of London and so we decided to move to a small, unpopular town called Forks in the US. I don't know why we chose there of all places, but we did. It hasn't really changed since the last time we've been there. (We went their on a visit a while ago.) Everything is green not to mention that it rains…a lot! We moved in an old friend of ours house in the woods for a reason, hunting. Yes, you read right!

You see, Ashley and I aren't your typical teenage girls. We are _soul seekers_. Some like to call us _soul suckers_ or even the _hungry ones_… But it doesn't matter what we are called because it all comes down to the same conclusion; we are monsters… But to humans, we are one of the most beautiful creatures and when I say humans, I mostly mean the male population. _Ugh!_ _If only they knew…_

We are very powerful and dangerous because of what we eat. We feed off souls…not humans souls of course! We like to call ourselves 'vegetarians' because we feed off animal souls. Well, they aren't technically souls, but close enough. They're not as satisfying, but they do the job. We chose this lifestyle because we believe it's the right thing to do. (AN: let's just pretend that animals have souls or something in the genra. It's going to make things much easier. ;))

We have pale skin and we are pretty warm. We are really strong and our senses are more defined than human senses. Our hearing, sour vision, etc… are more developed. We are super fast, which I love! And of course, we are inhumanly beautiful, almost like aliens.

I am 5'6. I have reddish brown hair that cascades down to my waist. I have brown eyes that have a purple tone to them, which stands out. I also possess dare I say a model figure that catches all male's attention. _(Not that I care)_ I have a heart shaped face and full red lips. _What can I say I am_ _beautiful…not!_ Yeah, as you can see, I still have some difficulty accepting what I am. _(Not that I regret Ashley changing me…) _I really do love her. She's my best friend.

Ashley is the total opposite, in a good way. She's really cute! She is 5'4. She has dark brown hair and darks brown eyes with the same purple tone as mine. Soul seekers tend to have purple eyes which seem even more alien-like. But apparently, it fascinates humans.

Ashley is 16 and I am 18 physically. And we aren't blood related, but we still act as if we were.

Oh! And did I forget to mention that we are immortal? Yep. Ashley was born in 1943 and was changed in 1959 by a total stranger. We still don't know who he/she was. She was also an orphan at the time when she was human. I, on the other hand, was born in 1942 and I was changed in 1960. I vaguely remember the day of my transformation. All I know is that my parents and I got into a big fight and I ran away from home. Then, I went on top of a cliff and somehow slipped and fell into the river below_. (I was such a klutz…--) _Ashley told me she found me half dead and did the only thing she thought was right. She transformed me. Though, part of it was hunger and lonesome. She didn't have that much control on herself; she was only a year old. (If I can put it like that) It's hard to explain how the phenomenon of transformation works. We simply have to look deeply in the eyes of one another. An invisible force creates and you need to use most of your energy. It takes a week to recover in general. Some are different. I, for example, was transformed after 4 days. And let me tell you that it hurt like hell. Ashley did feel pretty bad after my reaction after my awakening. I was pretty pissed off and depressed. Let's just leave at that. But now that I think of it, it's not so bad. I can understand her better. Put yourself in her place. It's hard for a girl of her age to live this life alone. Sure, I couldn't see my parents anymore and I had to start all over again, but at least I met her. I know it's kinda cheesy, but she's the best thing that ever happened to me… so far. (Lol) Besides, we make a quick ass team. But it was very hard seeing that my parents thought I was either dead or that I was kidnapped since I never returned home. I simply couldn't face them and show them what I had become. It would be too dangerous. I couldn't risk it. My dad actually had lung cancer and had a couple of days left to live. I went to visit him. I just told him how much I loved him and how I had wished things could have gone differently. I thought that he wasn't conscious at the time, but he was and I saw a single tear rolling down his face. I had spent the night next to him trying to buy time that I had missed. Then, I had given him a kiss on the forehead and walked out leaving him in peace. As for my mom, she never found out. I only went one night to visit her and did the same thing I did to my dad. It was nice.

Let's talk about the good stuff now! I'm sure after that long paragraph, you were getting depressed… Soul seekers are really powerful like I said. We are probably the most dangerous creatures out there.

Each soul seeker has the power of copying other creature's powers by making eye contact. The same invisible force that I talked about in the transformation is the source of this happening. (Of course we do not transform them right here and there! It's not the same thing.) It gets pretty useful at times. I personally think it's the coolest of all powers. The whole concept of it is to help us capture our preys easier. I have lots of them. I have invisibility, Mind controlling, weather controlling, tracking, blocking my presence (smell), teleportation and shape shifting. My mind is also private, which means that nobody can 'get' in. _Yep, it comes in handy. _

We are also very similar to vampires. We call ourselves "cousins". We are both pale and inhumanly beautiful. We have strong senses and are very powerful. We don't have blood in our body and we are 'dead' and we both do not have souls. The only differences are that they drink blood and they sparkle in sunlight while the sun doesn't affect us. They are extremely cold while we are warm like humans and we can sleep. _Yippee!_ We don't need to sleep as much as a human, though. One a week would be enough, but me being me, I sleep almost every night. (A/N: I know it doesn't make sense that they are warm since they don't have blood in their body, but they become warm when they feed.)

Again, let's go back to the depressing stuff. There are a couple of ways to kill vampires and soul seekers. They are all very similar. To kill us, you could rip our heads off and reduce us to shreds. Unlike vampires, fire does not kill us but it does burn just like it burns humans. Fire stays fire all the same. A weapon you could use is diamond. It burns our skin in less then a second. It's such a shame because diamonds are so lovely. The last way to kill us is to rip our eyes out because they are the source of everything. Without them, we are nothing. Disgusting right?

My love life is inexistent. I never had a boyfriend because I haven't found _him_ yet. I'm waiting for _the_ one. _Yes, I'm one of those…_ It's hard to find a guy who will love you for you. Believe me, I know! Men are all the same to me. They only see the beauty. They never get passed that. In my case for that matter. Ashley on the other hand did have a boyfriend, but it didn't last very long. I guess it wasn't meant to be. *Sigh* _Life is a bitch…_

So here I am lying on my bed looking at my bedroom ceiling and listening to Debussy while my sister is downstairs doing who knows what. I'm not even sure if she's in the house! _It's huge! _

Our house is white and has three stories. (A/N house in my profile). Upstairs: there are three bedrooms, one giant walking closet which belongs to me and Ashley and two bathrooms, each one attached to mine and Ashley's bedrooms. On the second floor: There is a kitchen attached to a large living room. We can also find a study/library room which is my favourite place to hang out. (_I'm a sucker for books) _and a bathroom. In the basement, we have a big flat screen TV for our movie nights and a music room where we just let ourselves loose. Outside we have three huge garages where all our cars and motorcycles are. Yeah we are huge car fanatics! (A/N: cars on my profile) In our backyard, there is a dazzling garden with beautiful flowers and one big in ground pool where Ashley and I like to pretend we are mermaids! _I know, it's kinda immature, but hey, you get bored very easily when you're immortal! _

Overall, the house is really gorgeous!

I got pulled out of my thoughts by a noise downstairs. I got up from bed and made my way down the stairs to the living room. I searched for any signs of my sister and couldn't find her. _Where is she? _I listened carefully and heard a faint guitar playing. _The music room!_

"Hey Squirt! What'cha doing?" I said walking towards her.

"Hey Bella. I'm playing guitar…duh!" She responded still concentrating on her instrument.

"Yeah I figured _that _but I never heard that solo before…did you write it? It sounds pretty good. Maybe we could add some lyrics and fit some chords!" I said exited almost jumping around like a 3-year-old.

"Yeah, I wrote it last night. I couldn't sleep…so I stayed up all night just hanging out doing this." She said almost bored.

"Cool! Let's hear it from the beginning. Maybe this time it will sound good and catchy!" Ashley and I have been into music for a couple of years now. We actually make a really good team! I also play a little of the piano thanks to the lessons my mom forced me to take. She loved it when I played for her. I thought it was a bother every time but now; I would play hours without end if given the chance for my mom to be here with me. _I miss her_…and every time I'm alone in front of the piano, I play this song I wrote for her. It's the only thing left that relates me to her.

"What do you want to do now? It's getting pretty boring. We need to go out more often or we're gonna live the worst year ever…" she murmured the last part to herself.

"I think we should prepare for our first day of school. It's tomorrow. We do want to make a good impression don't we? I mean we have to act as normal as possible. We have to be funny and friendly. I just have this weird feeling that this year will be the most important one so far!" I said with hope.

"Yeah, I have that weird feeling too… Anyway, it's only 16:00p.m! We have so much time in our hands and you want to 'prepare' for school?" She told me as if I was nuts.

"Silly Ashley! We have to choose our clothes! I don't know what to wear! Plus, we have to go hunting just in case. We're never too safe." I said exited and worried. All of this was new to us. In our old high School, we wore uniforms so it was a lot easier to dress up in the morning. We tend to have more of a skater style.

We walked into our walking closet to choose our outfits. It was hard to choose since we have a lot of clothes. We found my outfit first and than we chose Ashley's. It was getting late and we really needed to hunt. We took a quick run into the woods and found a couple of dears and rabbits.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay out a bit longer. I'll see you later squirt!" I said before running away from her.

"Don't come home late! We have to wake up early tomorrow!" she answered a few miles from me before disappearing into the trees.

The sky was clear and it was almost Twilight, my favourite part of the day. I sat down and admired the beautiful view. I stayed there for a while before running back home. I love running; it makes me feel free and weightless.

I went straight to the bathroom to change into my pink Hello Kitty pyjamas and brushed my white teeth. _(Not that I need to…but it's just a habit) _I looked myself one more time in the mirror before heading towards my bed. Ashley was already sound asleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a peaceful slumber. Tomorrow will be an interesting day! I'm looking forward to it…

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully it wasn't to boring. There wasn't too much action. Plus, I had to cut it in half. Next chapter will be their first day at school. This will be the average length. I don't know if some of my old readers can see the similarities of the new version compared to the older one, but I did keep some details and changed other details like I already warned you.**

**Don't worry; the story will be slightly different (plot wise) because I don't want you guys reading twice the same story. But I really hope you guys will like this one better!**

**If you read the original version, Bella & Ashley were jumpers. Someone eventually told me that it didn't really make sense. I didn't know what to call them, so I made some research. It didn't really help me because I couldn't find a creature that feeds off souls. So I invented a name. I don't really like it, but its better then jumper.**

**Next chapter will be next Sunday!**

**Until then…REVIEW!!!**

**○•The Eyes Of An Angel•○**


	4. Chapter 2 First day, first impressions

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Bold: A/N**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but Ashley is mine!

2. First day, first impressions

Bella's POV

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I looked up and saw that it was 6 o'clock. I got out of bed unwillingly and dragged my feet to my bathroom. I undressed myself and took a quick cold shower. _It always helps me wakeup and contain my nervousness_. As I got out of the shower, I blow-dried my hair and straitened it even though I knew it would get all frizzy because of the weather. _But you know me; I hate rain so I'll make it sunny! That'll make my day!_ I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get dressed. **(A/N: If you are wondering, Bella and Ashley have the power of changing the weather. So it was supposed to rain, but now it's sunny!)**

I put on a black, red and white stripped hoodie with some comfortable dark skinny jeans. I also wore some rainbow earrings to give a spunky look and put my black converse. To finish everything off, I put some light makeup: eyeliner, light grey eyeshadow and some sparkly lip-gloss. I didn't really need to put mascara. I simply curled them. **(A/N: link to her outfit will be in my profile) **

I went downstairs to gather my stuff into my white purse and waited for Ashley. _How much time does she need?_ I thought to myself. Before I could think of anything else, she appeared right in front of me ready. She wore a pink and black hoodie with black skinny jeans and white plumps. She also had a cute handbag.

"Good! I thought you were never going to be ready." I said dramatically.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" she whined as I ignored her.

"Okay, so which car do we take?" I asked her. We had a lot of possibilities.

"Hum…I think we should take the pink Porsche. Think about the entrance we would make…" she trailed off thoughtful.

"I'm not sure…you know that I don't like to have all the attention on us." I told her worried.

"We'll have attention when we arrive no matter what. What's a little more going to hurt? Besides, we'll make a good impression just like you wanted!" she insisted. She likes to have attention unlike me. I'm not that kind of girl. But me being me, it has to be my way and I wouldn't let it go that easily.

"I don't want to look like the rich new British girl who thinks she owns the place. _We_ know that we are not like that, but think about it, what would they think? Do you at least see my point?" I said, trying to explain.

"Ugh! You're so _stubborn_, but I guess I _do_ see your point." she said looking a bit irritated.

"I know, I know. But you still love me! So, should we take the black Volvo? It's our least expensive car and it won't be too noticeable unlike the _pink Porsche._" I said quite amused.

"I guess so…let's go!" She sang walking towards the garages. Ashley did have her driver's license, but I guess we both like driving together.

Without another word, I followed her into the garage and opened the driver's door and slid inside the car. I started the engine and we were off to school. If I had a heart, it would be pounding like a hammer right now, but I still managed to keep a straight face. I could here a couple of voices from here. I guess we were close and before I knew it, we were in front of the building where a big sigh said 'FRONT OFFICE'.

"I think that's the front office, but I'm not sure…" I said sarcastic.

"Hmmm, me neither. We should go check it out to make sure." She said in the same tone. And soon after, we found ourselves cracking up. 

There weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot yet. It was probably only the staff and the teachers. I quickly got out of the Volvo followed by Ashley and entered the school.

"Everything is going to be okay, stop being nervous" she said, trying to reassure me. _What was wrong with me? Come on, get a grip of yourself woman! _I took a deep breath and saw an old red-haired woman inside. She instantly looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Ashley Swan." I said sweetly.

"Oh! Of course." She said before spinning around to get some documents.

"Here are your schedules and a map of the school." She said. 'She went trough our classes, highlighting the best route to each on the map and gave us a slip to get sighed by our teachers and said to bring it back by the end of the day.'

"We hope you like it here! Have a nice day." She said before we stepped out of the office.

"She creeps me out…" Ashley said a little annoyed.

"Don't worry she won't bite you." I said laughing. The parking lot was starting to get full. I felt numerous of eyes following us all the way to our car.

_Holy shit! They are freakin hot! … _A guy

_Just look at them… _A group of girls

_Wow, they look exactly like the Cullens. Maybe they're cousins? … _Another girl

I stopped listening. _Yep,_** that **_was exactly what I expected._ I thought. I didn't understand the last one though. What did she mean? Who are the Cullens? I decided I would worry about that later.

We hoped in the car and I drove Ashley to her block first.

"Don't worry; try to block them as much as possible. Don't listen to them. And if it's really out of hand I'll allow you to tease them a little…but be careful." I warned her. "Call me on my cell. I'll see at lunch squirt!" I said before driving to the block 3. I got out and made my way.

I walked in the classroom and saw students hang their coats, so I did the same and made my way towards the teacher. I think his name was Mr. Mason.

"Hello, my name is Bella and I'm new...obviously" I said with my faint British accent. I tried to reduce it as much as possible to blend in. _As if I could…_

He didn't speak, too absorbed by my beauty EW! He was _married_ for heaven's sake! I was disgusted. He signed my slip and told me to take an empty sit in the back.

I was glad aout my seat until I notice everyone staring at me. I mean, come on! Couldn't they be less obvious?

Instead, I took a look at the reading list and was relieved to see that I had already read all of the novels_. I guess this class will be pretty boring. _And once again, I was right. The bell rang and I was very happy. Just as I got up a boy with dark hair and acne problems stepped in front of me. I think his name was Eric.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" he said _trying _to look cool. _**Trying **__is the right word. _

*Sigh* _Poor guy, I feel kinda sorry for him. He doesn't know whom he's talking to. If he knew, he would be running away screaming like a little girl…_

"Yep, that's me! But I go by Bella." I said trying to make him comfortable. _Be friendly and blend in…_ I reminded myself.

"Okay, _Bella. _What's your next class?" he asked a little too at ease. _Maybe I shouldn't have been _that_ friendly._ I checked my schedule.

"I have government with Jefferson, in building six" I told him casually.

"Oh, I'm heading towards building four but I could still show you the way…" He sounded sad. _Too_ sad and that was creepy.

"Thank you! That is really sweet of you … uh what's your name?" I knew his name but he didn't need to know that. Who knows what he would think and I certainly didn't want him to give him the wrong idea. He seems sweet even for a hormonal guy.

"Oh sorry, I'm Eric" He sounded embarrassed. We chit chatted all the way to building six. And it was a long walk. It was indeed a _Very_ long walk.

"Good luck…maybe we'll have other classes together!" he sounded too hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe. See you later" And with that I went inside.

Morning passed in the same fashion. I hated my trig teacher because he made me introduce myself in front of the whole class. I seemed okay but inside I was nervous. I recognized almost all the faces since it was a small school after all. There was a girl that sat with me in Trig and in Spanish. I think her name was Jessica. She seemed nice. The only problem was that she said _like_ after every 4 words and that was getting really annoying. She walked with me to the cafeteria.

"Would you _like_ want to _like_ sit with us?" she asked

"Sure, but is it okay if my sister comes and joins us?" I was pretty sure she would say yes anyway.

"Of course! Come and _like _meat us at that table." She said pointing at a table with a couple of people. I spotted my sister speaking with some girls and I was happy that she made friends. I hope they were better than mine.

"Hey squirt!" I said loud enough for her turn her head and walk towards me at human pace.

"Hey gramma!" she said smiling.

"_You know I hate it when you call me that_!" I hissed under my breath/

"_Well stop calling me squirt_!" she hissed back. She used to call me that 'cause I _sometimes_ act too serious. _But someone has to act like an adult…right?_

"Do you want to come and sit with me and my _friends._" I said with disgust when I said friends. "_Please say yes, I can't stand them especially that Jessica girl. I want a normal person with me." _I said.

"_Sure." _She whispered back.

We walked in line to get our 'food' but we wouldn't eat it. We would make people believe that we ate it. _(Mind controlling remember?)_ Like I said, it comes in handy.

We made our way to their table and talked for a while until Jessica said something that caught my full attention.

"You know, it's _like_ really freaky how guys you two look like the _Cullens._" She said the word 'Cullens' as if it was a sacred word.

"How come?" I asked confused. I must admit I was a little afraid of the answer.

"Well physically you are alike. The features are _like_ so similar; pale skin, golden eyes and beautiful." She said observing me carefully. I stiffened. There were only two options. These _Cullens_ were either vampires or one of us. And I think I knew what the answer was already. I also noticed that Ashley also knew the answer.

"Mmm…interesting" I said. "How many are they?" I asked casually.

"There are _like_ five of them. There are three boys: Jasper Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen and two girls: Alice Cullen and Rosalie hale. They all live _together_ with Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Emmett are together, Jasper and Alice also are together and Edward is _alone. _And I still don't get why he is. I mean, he's _like_ soo gorgeous! It's _like_ sa-woon when you see him…" She said in daze.

_Okay… I felt sorry for this Edward in a weird way._

The bell rang and I said my goodbyes to Ashley before heading to Biology with Angela. She was a quiet girl but she was really sweet. I tried my best to make her feel comfortable and apparently it worked. As I entered I went to Mr. Banner so he could sign my slip and went to the only empty table in the classroom. Mr. Banner said that my partner was absent today. _Like I didn't notice… *mental eye roll*_

When the bell ran for the hundred times and I headed towards gym. I really wasn't in the mood for that and plus a guy named Mike came up to me and flirted. I seriously wasn't interested but he couldn't take the hint. Luckily, I was excused from gym since it was my first day. I spent the whole class watching the students play volleyball. The bell rang announcing the end of the day. I walk to my car and saw Ashley inside. I opened the driver's door and sat in.

"So, how was your day?" she ask casually.

"Hum…it was okay, what about yours" I asked.

"It was alright I guess. The guys were all over me and the girls kept throwing murderous glares at me like always, but I still managed to make friends with this girl named Roxanne." She said happily. I was really glad that she made a real friend. **(A/N: link to see a picture of Roxanne in my profile)**

"Yeah I saw the boys all looking at you at lunch time" I said laughing. "I can't blame them you're beautiful Ashley." I said seriously.

"You're beautiful too silly! Don't think I haven't notice all the boys drooling over you too. The real question is who didn't?! Hell, I'm sure you turned gay guys straight!" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, did you hear what Jessica said at lunch time? She talked about the Cullens." I said seriously.

"Yeah I know. I was there too!" she said partly amused.

"Well we'll have to watch them closely. At least we know they are vegetarians."

She just looked at me waiting for further explanations. I signed.

"The eyes" I said waiting for some understanding.

"Oh…" _Yeah, she has her moments too! _

We arrived home in no time. I parked the car in the driveway and made my way to my bedroom. I put some comfy sweatpants and a cute tank top. I put my tennis shoes and headed outside.

"I'm gonna go for a run! I'll come home late so don't worry about me." I said loud enough for to hear.

"Okay!" And with that I was off. I ran as fast as my body would allow. I saw the green of the trees pass beside me in a blur.

I stopped after a few minutes into a circular meadow. It was amazing. I loved it already and I had a feeling I would be spending a lot of time here. I laid on my back and admired the beautiful clear sky. I was enjoying myself and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful and quiet until I heard a noise. It was so low no human ear could hear. _What was that?_ _Whatever it was, it was breathing._

I lifted myself up onto my feet and looked around. I saw nothing. _Hummm…it was probably just a rabbit or something. _But somehow, part of me kept saying the exact opposite.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 10 o'clock p.m. _Time to go._ And at that thought, I was gone.

__

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you, no Cullens in this chapter! They will appear soon do not worry! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter, Review!**

**They make me very happy! =)**

○•**The Eyes Of An Angel•○**


	5. Chapter 3 The newbies

**Bold: A/N**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Ashley and Roxanne are the only ones that I own.

**A/N: I felt like doing an EPOV, so here it is!**

3. The newbies

Edward's POV

Tomorrow is a very exciting day for most of the students at Forks high school because we will have two new students. You're probably wondering why it's so amazing; well it's because this town is very small and there isn't much movement here. Everybody knows each other and they can't wait to have something new to gossip about. Believe me, I know. We once were the newbies. Alice said that the new ones are two girls. The oldest one is about eighteen and the youngest is about sixteen but we aren't sure. There is already so much gossip about these girls and they haven't even started school yet. I felt sorry for them already.

Alice is my sister if you can say. She is with jasper who also is my kinda-ish brother. Then, there is Emmett who is a big teddy bear and he is in couple with Rosalie, the beautiful blonde. *_Mental eye roll…*_ finally, there's my father Carlisle and my mother Esme. And then there's me; the loner. *_Sighs*_ We're vampires. Plain and simple. So we aren't related. Some of us have powers; Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and I can read minds. You're average American family… _*snort*_ At least we do favor an American sport which is baseball. That's pretty much the only thing we have in common.

We decided to move to forks because it's a small town where it rains a lot. It's not very sunny there and so it's perfect for us. You see, vampires can't be in the sunlight. Not because we'll burn, but because we literally sparkle like millions of diamonds. We try as much as possible to blend in. That's why we go to school and Carlisle works. He is actually a doctor. _I know ironic right? _But I really admire him for that. His is truly a role model.

We don't drink human blood in case you were wondering. We drink animal blood because we are 'vegetarians'. Our private joke. There aren't a lot of vegetarian vampires. Most of them don't fight their nature like we do. We know a family similar to ours; the Denalis. There is Tanya, Irina and Kate, three sisters. They were then joined by Carmen and Eleazar and they live in Alaska with the penguins. _LMAO. _

But seriously, I'm not really in the mood to talk about my miserable life. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but sometimes I feel as if I'm missing something. Though I perfectly knew what _that_ was, but I tried to deny it as much as possible when people mentioned it. It was hard seeing as everybody in the family had a mate expect for me. I did get multiple chances in the past but I would always decline. _Not that I'm bragging or anything. It just didn't feel right. Does that even make sense?_

I guess you could say that I'm an old fashion guy and I'm just waiting for the right one. But I must admit I did loose hope after some time. So now, I try to ignore it as much as possible.

So back to the newbies… Alice said that her visions concerning them were always blurry which was weird and it frustrated her. It never happened before. And then, to top it off, the weather changes at the last minute. It was supposed to rain and now it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow? Like what the hell? Alice never gets the weather wrong. And now I'll have to suffer Alice complaining another day.

So tomorrow we won't be attending school. Another boring day. _*Sign*_

* * *

The next night…

As expecting, today was boring. I spent it playing piano and beating Emmett at his video games. Gosh, he loved that Xbox 360. I still don't get why he hasn't bought a Wii.

It was probably 9 o'clock when I decided to take a run. I was tired of being locked in the house and I needed to hunt. So I told the others that I was heading out. I love running. You feel the wind brushing you skin and see your surroundings in a blur. It's exhilarating. And then comes the hunting. It's the only time you can truly be what you are. You reveal your real nature. You let your senses take over your whole body and control it. You don't think anymore. So that's what I did. I listened carefully and followed my instincts and soon later I found my prey. A mountain lion: my favorite. I sunk my teeth into its flesh and savored the blood running down my throat.

An hour later I was full. I decided to rest in a meadow I found ac ouple of years ago. It had one of the most amazing views. As I was getting nearer I smelled another presence. I stiffened because it wasn't human nor was it an animal. There was no heart beat. I tried to be as quiet as possible. I was close now, behind a tree. I peeked and saw a girl. I was confused to say the least. She looked so innocent and fragile. But looks could be deciving. She had reddish brown hair and pale skin. She had a heart shaped face and full red lips. She was lying down on her back, eyes closed.

From where I was standing, I could tell she was beautiful. _Is she a vampire? _I mean she did look like one. And than I felt bad for observing her like I did. It almost felt like I was a peeping tom. It was quite embarrassing, so I left before she could even be aware of my presence.

As I ran, I wondered if I would ever see her again. We were in forks; one of the smallest towns, so I had reasons to believe that it could occur. _But why am I thinking about that? I shouldn't even care. _Even as I tried to think of something else I had her face printed in my mind all the way home.

* * *

The next day…

I could tell you that I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock this morning like every other morning, but I would be lying. Truthfully, vampires don't sleep. It's a fact that i hate a lot. It makes our lives look even longer. As if an eternity isn't long enough. I envied those who could fall into a deep slumber and dream. Live in an imaginary world created by their conscious for a couple of hours, even if it can be nonsense. Forget reality by escaping it, by resting peacefully. I could go on and on about dreaming/sleeping. But Alice ordered that I dress for school. School starts in less than 30 minutes.

**2 minutes later…**

I was dressed and ready. Jasper and Emmett stood by my side. They looked bored and depressed because of another day of school. I hadn't told anybody about my 'meeting' yesterday. I wanted to keep it to myself. It's not as if I had proof that she was indeed a vampire or something of the sort. Until then, she wasn't a threat.

Alice and Rosalie were finally ready. Even with super speed they were always the last ones ready. _Girls…*snort* + *eye roll* _Rosalie of course, glared at me. _What's new?_

We made our way to the cars. I took my precious Volvo, Rosalie and Alice took her convertible BMW and Emmett and Jasper took his Jeep. I drove rather slowly for my liking. I like speed but I guess I wasn't in the mood today. All the commotion about the new girls was giving me a headache even if it was impossible. We arrived at the parking lot and saw a couple of cars. At my surprise, I saw a black Volvo parking a few places away from my car. I never saw this car before; I suppose it's the new girl's. _At least she has good taste in cars…_ I mused.

As I got out of my car, I turned around and my eyes met a pool of brown eyes with a purplish tone. She was Beautiful to say the least. She was tall; maybe 5'6 with reddish brown hairand was really pale. And I perfectly knew her. I could recognize her from anywhere. It was _her. The girl from the meadow._

_What were the odds?_

She broke the eye contact first and walked to building six. As expecting, every eye was on her, not that it surprised me. She was the most gorgeous creature I have ever set eyes on. It was the first time I actually found a woman attractive in that way, human or vampire. Rosalie was nothing besides her. My eyes followed her until she was inside and I went to my class.

The morning passed slowly and it was boring like usual but I couldn't take my mind off of Isabella. Bella, she would correct everyone. Every mind would think the same thing: that she was gorgeous. It angered me how the boys would fantasize about her and think very non-Catholic thoughts. She looked so fragile with her icy white skin, which looked so soft…

The bell rang indicating that it was 'lunch time'…for the humans of course. I met my family in line and went back to our usual table with my 'food'. We don't eat it because it doesn't taste good; we usually throw it away at the end of lunch. Emmett arrived first followed by Rosalie. Alice arrived with Jasper following not to far behind. They all sited and looked in different directions. I kept glancing at the cafeteria entrance to see Bella and her sister sit at a table far away from us.

My siblings seemed to be very aware of the fact that the new ones weren't human. Heck, even _Emmett_ was aware!

Alice looked at us and spoke very quietly.

"_I think I understand why my visions concerning them were so blurry. I think one of them has the power of blocking their presence. That way, nobody can see them coming." _She was clearly relieved as she spoke.

"_What _are_ they?" _Rosalie said with a slight disgust.

I didn't need to be Jasper to sense a hint of jealousy coming from her. But we couldn't blame her, anybody could understand why.

"_No idea." _That was Emmett.

"_No worry, we will find out. I don't know when, but we will. Actually, _you_ will Edward." _Alice said staring in my direction. _"You will have Biology with Bella, she's your lab partner." _She said as a matter of fact. She was happy that her visions were becoming clearer. I could see that. She didn't need to tell me her visions since I could see them myself. But she had to, since the others didn't know. Not everybody is a mind reader.

Alice was also happy because they would become best friends.

_We're going to have so much fun! Let's see; shopping, sleepovers_…Alice

Jasper was indifferent.

Rosalie was the most preoccupied with their presence. She was afraid of a little competition.

_Who do they think they are? Huh! Doesn't matter, I'm prettier…Rosalie_

She has always been so full of herself. It was almost sickening.

And of course, she was jealous of the fact that there might be a possibility that I be interested in Bella. She never got over the fact that I rejected her when she was changed. You see, we were supposed to be mates and like I said, I rejected her. Not to long after, she found Emmett. They make quite a couple…

_Look, there's a guy picking his nose, AWESOME…Emmett_

_See what I mean? (Edward) __**eye roll**_

I found myself staring at her again. She was a true mystery, a puzzle.

"So I guess _they're_ the Cullens…" I her her say to her sister Ashley.

"Yeah. They are not really hard to miss!" She said chuckling. "But careful, they might me listening…" she said glancing our way.

As I looked away, Bella looked over at our table with a knowing smile.

* * *

Bella's POV

As the bell rang, announcing the end of lunchtime, I stayed sited and watched everybody getting up. Ashley gave me a questioning look but I shook my head. I had a lot to digest. Let me explain.

This morning, when I saw the driver get out of the silver Volvo. I was like _O-M-G!_ He was a vampire. _A sexy vampire_. He was probably one of the Cullens. Jessica was right. Sa-woon! He was pale, pretty muscular and tall. He had topaz eyes and had bronzed hair. As soon as he turned, our eyes met and something unexpected happened…

I heard buzzing sounds and voices in the background and I understood instantly_. Mind reading_. _Cool! But does that mean he can hear me? _If I were human, I would be blushing and so I looked away. I started to walk away and couldn't help but feel his star on my back. I tried my best to block every thought, but it was hard. _Poor him. _He had to deal with this all his life…

Here are some facts:

-I have an awesome new power: mind reading.

-There is a coven of vampires near by and they go to our new school.

-Because vampires lives in human civilasition, there should be Werewolves living near to protect the humans. It's common sense.

-I think I'm in trouble.

So now you understand me?

I made my way to biology class and felt two golden eyes on me as I entered. I looked up and guess who is my lab partner? Yeah! The one and only Edward Cullen! I walked slowly in the aisle and sat in my seat.

Might as well introduce myself…

"Hello! I believe we haven't met. My name is Bella! It is nice to meet you." I told him with the best smile I could. That is when I saw his face more closely. He was _beautiful_! He had the most absorbing eyes, high cheekbones and a very symmetrical face. _Simply perfect!_ Double sa-woon!

He returned the grin and spoke with a velvety voice.

"Yes and it is nice to meet you too. Welcome to Forks!" He said softly.

"Thank you! You're actually the first one to welcome me." I said as the bell rang.

Today, we had to do some easy exercises. Of course, Edward and I were the first ones finished. Mr. Banner was actually surprised and questioned me about it. I explained that I had already learned this in my old school. Which isn't a total lie.

Edward kept glancing at me until he finally decided to speak.

"So, what brings you to forks?" he asked casually

"Well, we were getting tired of England and we wanted to have a fresh start. Besides, we have a beautiful home here." I explained simply. No need to get into too much detail. I had a feeling we'll have plenty of opportunity for explanations.

"Oh. I guess that's pretty logic." He chuckled to himself glancing at me from under his dark lashes._ Was I hyperventilating? Did he do that__?_

"You look surprised?" I asked out loud.

"Forks _is_ a very small town. From all the places, you chose this one." He stated almost incredulous.

"I could say the same about you and your family, you know." I challenged. He simply smiled showing a flash of his pearly white teeth.

Yet again, the bell rang announcing the end of class. I hurried to my next class. It passed in a blur and before I knew it, I was in my car waiting for Ashley. I watched her open the passenger door.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked.

"Apart from talking to one of the vampires, nothing. What about yours?" I said in a rush.

"Wait, what?"

"I _said_ I talked to Edward, one of the vampires." I said pronouncing each word as if I was talking to a 5 year old.

"Okay…did you get any information?"

"Not really. I know as much as you know. Wait, he is a mind reader." I said almost forgetting it. I was starting to get used to this new power.

"So _that's _why I hear buzzing sounds in my head right now! Ugh! I thought there was a bee colony in my head! How can you stand it?" she said with a mixture of excitement and irritation. **(A/N: She got the power from Bella was she got in the car)**

"Oh, quit being so dramatic! You'll be used to it by tonight." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Do you think the others have powers as well?"

"Why should I know? It's not like it's written on their forehead!" I exclaimed.

"Oups… sorry." She giggled.

We rode home in a comfortable silence…well at least _I _was comfortable. Ashley was trying to ignore all the voices in her head. It was quite a funny sight. I mentally laughed.

As we got home I went straight to my room and jumped in bed. I didn't even bother changing clothes. I was exhausted. So much happened today...

**A/N: There you go! Hope you guys liked it! The longest chapter so far!**

**A WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS!!! PLZ! :)**

**-xx**

**-The Eyes Of An Angel- **


	6. Chapter 4 The cliff

**A/N: Bonjour! Okay, so I haven't updated in like forever.. but what's new? You guys should be used to it by now since I suck at updating. -_-'' Anywho, I do hope you guys liked the Epov of last chapter! So next chapters will be mostly in Epov and Bpov, except for this chapter. This is all Ashley POV. You will understand what is happening with her. **

**I also have a poll in my profile! So please vote! **

**Q: Do you prefer all human story or mixed creatures for twilight?**

**Bold: A/N **

_Italic: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. Ashley is mine as well as the plot!

4. The cliff

Ashley's POV (Yay!)

When Bella fell asleep, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to go for a run. So that's what I did. I always followed my guts. I kept running and running, feeling the wind brushing my skin.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I realized I was on a cliff. I sat on the edge, my legs hanging in the air. It was still daylight. The view from here was beautiful with all the trees. But the sky was the prettiest sight. It was a mixture of pink and orange dancing together. It was a party of colours.

I wasn't aware of any presence until I heard someone speak. I was too absorbed in my thoughts. "What are you doing here _leech_? This is our territory!" An angry voice growled with venom.

How could I forget that the cliffs belonged to the _werewolves?_ Bella had informed me about it. We were not allowed on their land. Yet again, I just moved here, I could say I didn't know and that I will leave. Leave in peace…that's always good, right?

"First of all I'm no _leech _andsecond I didn't know this land was claimed. It's not like your names are written on it!" I snapped back without glancing at the dog. _Well maybe I'm not always a peace and love type of person. Hihi _Besides, he didn't need to know what I was. That would make matters worse since soul seekers are on top of everybody's list of enemies.

He chuckled humorously.

"Oh, so you're the new ones in town I heard about. Guess that's doesn't surprise me. It's like Forks is the place where all leeches reunite." He snapped.

"I already told you! I'm _not_ a _leech_! And I have the right to live wherever I went." I was furious now. But I never looked at _him_. I kept my eyes on the beautiful view and tried to ignore my anger and keep my cool.

"No matter. You're all monsters! I don't even understand why you exist. All you do is trouble. You're _murderers_!"

"If we didn't exist, neither would you! And it's not like I chose to be what I am. I didn't have any say in it." And then I couldn't hold it in any longer. A single tear slid down my cheek. We usually can't cry, only when we drink liquid. That was by accident. I swallowed water when I took my shower and nearly choke. (_I know…LMAO) _When that happens, we have to extract the liquid from our body by crying. _But did it really _have_ to be now of all times?_ I hate showing my weakness, especially in front of the enemies.

"Oh! Did I upset you?" he said in a mocking voice.

"Whatever _dog_, I'm out of here!" I got up and brushed him as I passed by without glancing at him. I wouldn't stay one more minute in his presence, but I couldn't deny the spark I felt as our skin touched. I couldn't really explain what it was and I was pretty sure he had felt it too. I chose to ignore it and apparently he did too.

"You better not come back or you'll regret it!" He yelled as I ran through the forest. _Dumb dog._

As I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about that spark. It was soo stupid of me to even be thinking about it, but I couldn't help it. _What was that? _I had never experienced something of the sort. I went to bed still trying to figure out what it was. But the scary part was that… I liked it.

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter. It was originally a lot longer, but I changed it. Sorry! I already have a couple of chapters done, I just need to edit and I will be posting them as soon as they are done! Promise **

**Thank you for being patient with me..**

**The Eyes Of An Angel**


	7. Chapter 5 Surprise

**Bold: A/N**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ashley and Roxanne.

**A/N: Yeah... so i'm still alive after all this time. I would like to apolozige for not updating this story. I've been neglecting fanfiction.. shame on me! So from now on, i'm going to stop making promises that i know i'm probably not going to keep. :S I'll update when i find some time... Which is going to be rare. lol Anyway.. here it is :) **

5. Surprise 

Bella's POV

I woke up on time this morning in a good mood. I wasn't tired at all. That's a first!

It was almost time for school. I teleported myself into my bathroom and did the same routine I did every morning; cold shower, brush my teeth, curl my hair and choose my outfit. I chose a white hoodie with pink and blue logos. I also put my favorite pink skinny jeans with black plumps. I put some light makeup just to give me some color and took my hello kitty bag. **(A/N: outfit on my profile)** I love Hello kitty! I even have a white Porsche hello kitty style. **(A/N: Car in my profile) **I can be so girlish sometimes… Ashley is starting to rub on me.

I went downstairs to find my sister sitting on a loveseat in the living room. _Am I still dreaming? _

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" I said with humor. "What happened to _I am taking hours to get ready just to annoy the crap out of my sister_?"

"First of all, I'm not your _baby_ sister and second of all, I just didn't feel like playing Barbie this morning." She told me casually while I had my mouth wide open.

"You better close your mouth, you're going to catch some flies!" she chuckled towards the garage.

"It's not my fault, I'm just not used to it is all! So, which car do you want to take today?" I asked looking at her waiting for an answer. She shook her head.

"I would like to drive myself to school." She said. Something was up. She wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you at school!" She said getting in the Porsche and driving away.

I tried to peek inside her head, but she was blocking me. Whatever it was, I would find out.

I arrived before Ashley did, which was weird because she left before me. The parking lot was almost full because we left a little late from the house. I saw the usual cars in their usual spaces. But of course, three cars stood out; the red BMW, the Jeep and the silver Volvo which all belonged to the Cullens. _Figures._

I saw the pink Porsche making an entrance and I automatically smiled. From the corner of my eye, I could see the blond vampire Rosalie and the pixie like Alice admiring it like it was a piece of jewel. I must admit myself that it was quite a scene.

Ashley parked right besides me and got out with the wind blowing her hair. We could've sworn we were in a movie. The only things missing were the background music and the slow motion. It's quite funny at times what passes through my mind. I have quite an imagination!

She gave me a funny look and I just shook my head meaning it was nothing. She simply smiled understanding. There was a brief silence before I spoke voicing my thoughts.

"I know you don't want me to know what's bothering you. So I'm going to pretend like nothing is wrong for our sakes. Just know that I am here if you need to talk." I said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that you know." She answered before giving me a big hug which I returned gladly. "That's why I love you so much."

The first bell rang and we each want to our classes.

This morning went by slowly and I was looking forward to biology. _Wonder why_… I thought sarcastically.

Lunchtime came and I sat with Ashley and her friends once again. As hard as I tried not to, my eyes would always end up staring at the Cullen table. They didn't talk. They would always stare at different directions. Sometimes I could swear Edward was looking my way but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I still couldn't understand why he didn't have a mate yet? Being a vampire, he was probably older than me. He couldn't possibly have difficulty finding one? Right? I mean, just look at him! That fact was beyond me.

The bell **finally** announced the end of lunch break.

I made my way to biology. The class was almost full but something felt wrong. Edward wasn't at our table. I frown. I saw him at lunch, so why wasn't he here? I sat in my seat as the bell rang for the hundredth time. As Mr. Banner came in class, I immediately understood Edward's absence. We were blood testing today.

And now _I_ had a problem too. How was I supposed to do the lab when I don't have true "blood" in my system? I had a different type of substance. The answer was quite simple. I would fake being sick from the sight of blood. It wasn't really a complete lie since I used to faint at the sight of blood when I was human. I used to hate the smell and I still do truthfully.

I raised my hand.

"Yes miss Swan?" he asked.

"May I please be excused? I don't feel very well." I asked sweetly.

"Can someone please bring Miss Swan to the nurse?"

"I will!" Mike almost screamed. He came to me and _tried _helping me by putting one arm around my waist and putting my arm on his shoulder. He seemed pleased by this proximity. Personally, I hated it. It was an awkward position. So I made him believe that I didn't need his help. (Mind controlling)

"I'm really fine Mike. You can go back to class." I said while we were in the corridor.

"But you don't know where the nurse office is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find my way." I insisted.

"Okay…if you're sure." He hesitated before turning around and walking back to class. I could see he was disappointed. He looked like a lost puppy. _But why give him hopes?_

I went to the front desk and asked Ms. Cope if I could go home because I didn't feel well. She asked if I would be okay to drive home. I didn't get the chance to answer because Edward came to my side and put a hand on the small of my back. For some reason I didn't mind _his_ touch even if it was cold. I just felt this spark jolt through my whole body. It wasn't painful, it was actually pleasant. He seemed to have felt it too, but his hand still held in place.

"Actually, _I_ am in charge of bringing her home safe so she could rest." He said dazing her for a moment. I mentally smirked. He was _so good _at this!

"Uh…Alright. I guess you won't be returning to school either Mister Cullen?" she asked. _That name…so dreamy…No! To young for you!_

We both shuddered in disgust at that thought and he thought it was because I was cold, so he took his hand away. As absurd as it sounds, I missed his touch. I frowned.

"No, I want to make sure she gets better."

"Alright then. Get well soon dear!" She said over our shoulders. I didn't even bother answering her back.

We walked in silence until we reached his car.

"I'm fine you know." I said turning to look at him.

"I know." He said and I frowned. "It's just an act." He stated shrugging. "We all do that sometime, right?"

"Oh. Right. Um, well I better go home then." I started walking away slightly embarrassed to my car and I hear his footsteps.

"Wait! Didn't you hear me? I am supposed to _drive you home_."

"Thank you but I'll be fine."

"I know _that_, but no matter. I am sticking to my word." he insisted with a breathtaking crooked smile. _How can you resist…?_

"Okay…but how will you get home afterwards?"

"I have my ways…" he said with a crooked smile.

If I had a heart, it would be pounding like a marteau. His smile could make any woman melt link hot chocolate.

"Keys please?" He asked and I just stared at him skeptically. "I'll be careful. Promise." He said rolling his eyes.

"Pinky swear?" I asked extending my pinky.

"Pinky swear." He promised with an amused smile playing one his lips as we shacked our pinkies. It was quite a funny sight. "Okay, take good care of my baby."

We got into my car and Edward started the engine. We drove in a comfortable silence until I realized something.

"Do you even know where I live?" I asked.

"No." He answered simply. "But, we're not going there."

There was a pause.

"Then, where are we going?" I asked curious.

"It's a surprise." He smiled. "You'll love it, I'm sure." He said confidently.

"I don't like surprises." I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest like a little kid. He chuckled.

_She looks so cute like that… _

If I could, I'd be blushing like hell, so I just looked away. It was only now that I realized I could read his thoughts. I didn't think about that. It was completely at the back of my mind. It felt weird interring his mind, so I tried to block his thoughts as much as I could but I was so curious… I couldn't resist!

His mind was so peaceful. I could see the place he wanted to bring me. It was the meadow I found when I came here a couple of days ago. He was right about one thing: I would love it.

I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked looking at me intensely.

"Just something I was thinking." I said truthfully.

"And what were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking." He asked sweetly. _That was ironic…_

"I was thinking about the place you wanted to show me." There was no point lying to him.

He didn't answer. There wasn't any need of an answer anyway.

"We are almost there." He stated.

It took us less than three minutes with his driving.

_And I thought I drove fast…_

Once he stopped on a graveled road, we got out and started walking. I don't exactly know how much time it took. We just walked for what seemed to be hours in a comfortable silence at human pace. It was quite far from the car, but we eventually arrived.

I went first and sat in the middle of the meadow. Edward quickly joined me by sitting in front of me. We just stared at each other for who knows how long. To some other people it might have been awkward and uncomfortable, but it was strangely peaceful? I don't know how to explain this really, but I felt like I was on cloud 9. **(A/N: I don't remember what the expression is. I know it's cloud and a number. But what number? xD Anyway, back to the story!) **I couldn't complain. I was sitting in the most beautiful meadow and I had my personal Greek god within two feet. I mean, come on! :D

I don't know how long we stayed like this until he spoke.

"You are a true mystery." Was all he said. I waited for a further explanation. It seemed like he was analyzing every single detail to discover the truth. _How much I hoped he didn't try._ But I could see in his eyes that he was not the type to give up that easily.

"I guess I get that a lot." I chuckled to cover my nervousness. I knew that I didn't need to panic since he couldn't read my thoughts. I would have to let him 'in' myself. But a part of me couldn't help but be uncertain and scared.

"Which is ironic since my mother used to say I was an open book." I continued.

"Well I find you very hard to read." He replied seriously.

"Sorry?" it almost sounded like a question.

"No, don't be sorry! It's just that most people are usually easy to understand." He laughed. "But then again, you're not like everyone else are you?" It almost sounded like he was asking that question partly to himself.

"I guess you can say that…" I answered. "But you were right though." I said.

"Oh well thank you, but might I ask about what?" he wondered with an irresistible smile. I couldn't help but grin too.

"About the surprise, of course. I love it."

"I knew you would. At least I got that right." He answered proudly and I laughed.

We continued to talk about everything until I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. Edward seemed to notice too and could feel both our disappointment.

"I guess we should head back." Was all he said before helping me up.

We walked all the way back to the car and drove to my house. I offered to drop him off at his house, but he insisted on driving me home **safely**. I could have taken it as an insult but I shrugged it off. I can be very safe if I wanted to. I just happen to like some challenge once in a while.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you home?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. And I do have pride." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well I bet you're just saying that so you can see where I live." I laughed. Though part of me knew it was partly true weather he denied or not.

"Okay, you caught me!" he chuckled, faking surrender.

He kept driving and I told him the directions. A couple minutes later we were in front of my house.

"Wow." He breathed.

"You likee like?" I said chuckling.

"Yes, it has a beautiful style to it just like the people living in it." He replied dazing me for a sec.

"You are trying to make me blush aren't you?" I said with a smile.

He started leaning in and I almost thought he was going to kiss me… but he went for my ears and whispered cockily

"Maybe… or maybe I'm trying to do other things too." That shot shivers through my spine. Was it me or did that sound dirty? Either way, it sounded damn sexy.

He got out of the car and opened my door as if nothing happened. _That was very mean!_ Then he walked me to my door.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked

"I would have loved to, but I need to head home."

"Okay, well I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said hiding my disappointment.

"Yes. Tomorrow it shall be." And with that he was gone, but not before flashing a beautiful crooked smile.

_Sa-woon!_

**A/N : That's it for this chapter. I'm not very proud of this one. I find it a bit boring. But anyway, until next chapter REVIEW! Pretty please *batting eyelashes*** **

**The Eyes Of An Angel**


	8. Chapter 6 Getting to know eachother

**Bold: A/N **

_**Italic: Thoughts**_

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine and will never be…***stars to cry***

Though Ashley and the plot are totally mine! Teehee

******* Happy New Year, may this new year bring you joy, health and a lot of love! **

**My promise to you is to finish this story before summer... and i mean it. I got a MAJOR author block, but now it's all **

**good and i'm motivated to finally finish this story! Thanks for sticking through this ride with me:)**

6. Getting to know each other

_**Previously:**_

_"You are trying to make me blush aren't you?" I said with a smile._

_He started leaning in and I almost thought he was going to kiss me… but he went for my ears and whispered cockily_

_"Maybe… or maybe I'm trying to do other things too." That shot shivers through my spine. Was it me or did that sound dirty? Either way, it sounded damn sexy._

_He got out of the car and opened my door as if nothing happened. That was very mean! Then he walked me to my door._

_"Do you want to come in?" I asked_

_"I would have loved to, but I need to head home."_

_"Okay, well I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said hiding my disappointment._

_"Yes. Tomorrow it shall be." And with that he was gone, but not before flashing a beautiful crooked smile._

_Sa-woon!_

**EPOV**

As I ran back home, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe how perfect she was. I couldn't help but feel this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just couldn't identify it. I never felt like this before and it scared me. I had never even considered

I arrived home to find Alice jumping up and down until she hugged me. _What's with her?_

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you!" then she slapped me all of a sudden! "You better not ruin this!" and then she hugged me again. "You have to introduce her to us! We need to go shopping and…" she said in a rush.

"Alice calm down! Gosh do you have a disorder or something?" I said still smiling. "And besides, we're just friends."

"We'll see about that…" she mused with an evil grin.

"Aw! Our little Eddie finally became a man and showed interests towards a girl!" Came a booming sound from the kitchen. I glared at Alice.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't resist telling…everything." I sighed.

"But there isn't anything to tell! I don't get why you guys are all excited. We just talked. It doesn't mean anything!" Why were they doing a big deal out of this was beyond me. It was quite embarrassing actually. Was I that pathetic with my love life? On second thought, maybe..

"She's bad news I say." Of course Rose had to share what was on her mind with everyone.

"Oh shut up Rose! Be happy for Edward for once! Or at least pretend to be!" Alice was mad now.

"It's okay Alice" I signed again. _What's new?_

"I want to meet her! Please, please, please, please…" Alice pouted.

"Be patient" Which I knew would be difficult since it was Alice we were talking about.

"I'm actually looking forward to meet her!" Emmett almost shouted.

"I think it's best not to!" I said and we all chuckled. I then headed to my room and waited for the morning to come.

* * *

I dressed in the clothes my pixie of a sister chose for me. She said that Bella was going to melt when she sees me. I was really excited, so bad that Jasper couldn't stay in the same room as me. And that's saying something. I felt like such a geek!

I arrived in the parking lot and saw her Volvo making an entrance as usual. I walked towards the driver's door and opened it before she had the chance to. She looked up at me surprised. Her expression was soon erased by a dazzling smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said chuckling. "You know, I didn't get the chance to tell that I had an amazing evening yesterday."

"Well, I must say that I really enjoyed your compagnie as well." She answered.

And just to annoy me Mike arrived beside her. I groaned. She looked at me with a smile and winked.

"Hey Bella! You look great today! Like usual of course. Mind if I walk you to trig?" he asked almost pleading. I laughed so low. I think Bella heard it because she glared at me. Even glaring she's attractive.

"Thanks Mike, but Edward here is the one escorting me to trig. Aren't you Edward?" she said looking at me with a smile. How I adored this creature was beyond me.

"Yes. We should be on our way or we will be late." We turned around and I felt Mike's glare burning holes in my back.

"I'm sorry for imposing; it's just that Mike is starting to be a pain in the ass. He follows me everywhere." She said with irritation.

"I know what you mean…but I don't blame him for wanting to follow you." I don't know from where all this confidence came from, but I'm starting to like it.

"Well, _you_ can follow me anytime." She said chuckling.

_Oh, are we playing flirty? _I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled.

"Guess what?" I asked. "What" she whispered.

"I'll be very glad to do so." And we both laughed.

That's how easy it was to be myself with her. She was just amazing. Period.

It was the longest class of my life. The bell rang and I went straight to Bella's class. I leaned against the wall and waited for her. She walked out and smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hi." She said breathless.

"Hello." We started walking to biology.

"How was Trig?"

"Boring and you?"

"Same here." We entered the classroom and people stared at us probably wondering what we were doing together. Before her, I never spoke to anybody especially female. We kept our distance and they kept theirs, but that didn't stop them from lusting over us. We sat down, our arms almost touching.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I asked. I hoped she said yes.

"Hmmm…Okay. Ashley won't die if I don't sit with her but Angela probably will." She giggled. I gave her a questioning look.

"She'll have to sit with Jessica and her friends_._" Ah! Right.

"I guess I understand but at least she'll have Ben."

"Thank god for him." She laughed. It sounded like bells. She surely was in a good mood today. The golden tone in her eyes looked like honey, like the eyes of an angel. **(hihi, I couldn't help myself!)**

The class began and the teacher came in the classroom with a television. I saw her press her back to the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Her hands also balled into fists and I didn't understand why. The next thing I know, I'm mirroring her sitting position. The credits rolled brightening the room and the beautiful creature beside me. I passed the entire movie watching her and she noticed it.

"Liking what you see." She had whispered.

"Very." She had smiled shyly.

The bell rang and we both got up. We both walked in the cafeteria and she spotted her sister. She indicated me to follow her.

"Hey Ash, Roxanne!" she told them smiling.

_Omfg! It's Edward Cullen! Oh! They look so cute together…Roxanne _

By the looks of her mind, she was a good girl. I'm happy for Ashley, she found a good friend.

"Hey sis!"

"Hello Bella!" I cleared my throat.

"Oh I'm sorry girls, this is Edward. Edward, this is Ashley my sister and this is Roxanne her friend."

"Hello ladies!" I told them with a crooked grin.

"Hey, I won't be sitting with you girls today!"

"Okay…poor Angela and Ben." She giggled.

"It was nice meeting you two." We walked in line to get some 'food'. She only got lemonade and I got a slice of pizza and a coke. We went to a table and sat in front of each other. I watch as my siblings sat a couple of tables away from us. Rosalie glared at Bella and Alice had a huge smile playing on her lips. The guys were acting normal pretty normal.

Why is he sitting with her, I don't get him…Rosalie

_Look at them they're so cute! Maybe we could go shopping soon…Alice _

_Wow, Edward is actually happy! I'm glad that he found a girl that could make him feel like that. Alice is too exited…Jasper_

_Rose was so sexy last night…(a disturbing image popped in his head)…Emmett_

I turned my attention to Bella who was still looking at my family. It looked like she was listening to something. She turned back to me and looked sad.

"Rosalie doesn't like me." She stated looking at her lemonade.

"No it's not that. She just feels threatened by you, is all."

"There are no reasons to." Was she kidding me?

"You don't see yourself very clearly." I don't understand how she can think that she is ordinary. She is the absolute opposite of it.

"Believe me, I do. I don't see why everyone is amazed by me. I'm not that interesting."

"On the contrary. You are fascinating. But I must admit that it frustrates me that I can't fully read you."

"Okay then, let's play 21 questions. Like that, you will learn a little about me and vice versa." She answered.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked. She looked surprised at first, but afterward she looked thoughtful.

"I'd say purple. It's the kind of color that can be represented in many ways. It can be comforting and warm or the total opposite depending on your perspective."

"I think I have to agree with you. Purple is warm and beautiful at the same time." It was true. Whenever I thought of purple, I thought of her eyes.

"What's your favourite band or artist?"

"I'd say Debussy. He's the best."

"Really? My favourite of his is Claire de lune!" she said smiling.

"_You_ like Claire de lune?" I asked totally surprised. Can she get any perfect?

"Yeah! Is that so hard to believe?" She faked an insulted face.

"No! It's just that not to many like this kind of music. I must say you have great taste in music!"

"Why thank you kind sir!" she said in her perfect British accent.

"You're welcome my lady!" I answered back in a British accent, but my accent wasn't as hypnotizing as hers. She smiled.

"So…have you ever had a boyfriend?" I've been dying to ask this question. She looked down.

"No." My mouth dropped wide open. I couldn't believe it!

"Is it that surprising?" I nodded. "Well, believe it." She signed. "It's just that I haven't found the right guy yet. I had a lot of guys back in London that asked me out but I would always decline. It's hard to find someone who likes you for _you_ and _not_ for you're looks, but I guess you know what I mean. Girls are always after you, am I right?" I smiled.

"Yes. It's just so surprising that _you_ never had a boyfriend, but I understand. I think the exact same way. I'm still waiting for _the _one."

"You mean you've never had a girlfriend?" It was her turn to look surprised. I shook my head and she had the exact same face that I had earlier.

"What do you like to do?"

"I _love_ to write songs and then sing them. Ashley and I love to play Rock stars. I also love to play the piano…" she trailed and her face dropped like she was thinking about something sad.

"You play the piano?" Was she for real?

"Yes…my mom forced me to take lessons but I hated it, but now I love to play it. It's the only thing left that relates me to her…" I could see the sadness in her eyes so I changed the subject.

"Do you play another instrument?"

"I believe it is my turn to ask but yes, I play the drums and the guitar. Do you play an instrument?" She asked with pure curiosity.

"Yes. I also play the piano myself." I didn't want to make her uncomfortable like earlier so I asked a random question.

"What's your favourite subject?" I asked her.

"Languages. I love to learn new ones." She said without any hesitations.

"Do you speak other language other than English?" she asked

"I also speak French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Deutch and many more."

We kept asking questions until the end of lunch. Time passes in a blur when I'm with Bella. She is too interesting.

She went to Spanish and I went to Gym. The class was long and I couldn't wait until it ended. Bella and I continued asking random questions and laughing. The day ended and I was the most amazing day of my life so far. I went home to only wait impatiently until Bella and Ashley were asleep to go and watch her unconscious.

She talked a little but less than usual. She didn't cry and only said my name once. I ran back home and found all my family in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked panicking.

"Alice had a vision." Carlisle responded.

"What was it?"

"The Volturi are coming to Forks." He said.

"Okay…" What was bad about it? I still didn't get it.

"I don't know when they will arrive, but I have a bad feeling about their visit." Alice said. Nobody seemed happy about it.

"Do you know what they want?" I asked.

"No and it bugs the hell out of me!" she almost shouted.

"Alice calm down. We'll figure it out. You'll probably have other visions by the time they come. Don't worry." I tried to reassure her and Jasper tried to calm everyone. God he was helpful!

We continued discussing our theories but we didn't have much information. I went back to my room and prepared for another day.

….*Morning*…

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning in a good mood. Yesterday was wonderful and I hope today will be as amazing. Edward was perfect. Time passes so fast with him by my side. I can't believe I have been ignoring him far a week! I am really stupid sometimes. I am looking forward to today!

I got up and did my every morning routine…again. I dressed up in grey skinny jeans and a white hoodie with red and blue logos. To top it off, I put some light makeup and took another of my Hello Kitty handbags. I also wore simple black flats.

I teleported myself to the living room and found it empty. I sat on the sofa and opened the TV waiting for Ashley who was probably in her bedroom fixing her hair or makeup. I swear, that girl can take hours and hours and it's not like she needs it! I think I waited at least half an hour before she came downstairs.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I didn't know what to wear and I couldn't find my green eye shadow! Besides, it's not my fault you get ready so fast!" she said hysterically. I laughed.

"You could've just called me. I would've come and help you!"

"Too late for that…Anyways, I want to take the pink Porsche today!" she said excited.

"Ugh! Fine." I didn't really like the pink Porsche but she did. We would look like Barbies for god shake! I find it too girlie, but if she wants to ride in it, I'll ride it. I drove to school and I must say it drives smoothly.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" I didn't say anything.

"Oh I know, you want to see _Edward_." She wiggled her eyebrows and made kissing sounds.

"Oh shut up will you!" I know she was right but still, she didn't need to annoy me with it.

"Defensive are we?" I growled. "Okay. Okay, I got it! Geez woman!"

"Does that mean you're going to the dance with him?" she asked after a while.

There is a dance this Friday and its girl's choice. I didn't want to go because I hate dancing even though I'm pretty good. (Even with my clumsiness) Ashley and I are supposed to play a couple of songs. I wasn't surprise to know that almost all the male students are going to be there because they wanted to hear us play. You don't know how glad I am that it's girl's choice. Unfortunately, that didn't stop boys from coming and asking me to be their date. I would politely decline or in most cases, I would control their minds and make them believe that they didn't want to go with me.

"I don't know, I didn't ask him. I'm afraid he would refuse." I said sadly.

"Are you freaking kidding me? He would be mad if he refuses. Heck if I was a guy, I would totally want to go with you!" She really knows how to reassure me.

"Yeah…maybe, but I'm such a coward. I don't have the guts to ask him."

"Well if you don't, I'll ask him for you!" she straitened.

"You wouldn't!" I glared at her. "Two can play that game! Don't you have a boy in mind? Oh forget that, I know exactly who I will ask!" I said grinning evilly.

"Who?" she whined.

"Mike"

"Okay, that's just plain evil!"

As we reached the parking lot, every eye was on us. I drove Ashley first and then parked the car. The door opened wide open and a white hand appeared in front of me. I smiled and took it gladly.

"Hello." I excited.

"Hello" he chuckled. "Nice car. Very…pink."

"Hey! It's not my fault. Ashley made me drive it!" I said with a pout.

"You do know that you're sister is younger than you?" he said amused. Being the mature adult I am, I stuck out my tongue at him and walked away. It didn't take two seconds before he was besides me again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!"

I laughed. "Don't kid yourself, she can be scary sometimes."

"If you say so. You're going to be late, you better hurry!" he said pushing me.

"Alright! I'll see you later."

The morning passed rather quickly and so did lunch. This time Edward sat with me and the girls and Ben. The bell rang and I got up. I walked but Edward didn't fallow me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, sometimes ditching is healthy. And I have an appointment so I have to be excused." He responded.

"Oh, all right."

"Don't be sad, I'll text you. Just give me your number." He said with a smile.

After we exchanged numbers, I walked to Biology and sat at our desk. We were still watching the same boring movie.

I decided to text Edward. That seemed much more appealing!

_Bella: I'm so bored! I should've ditched with you.. -_-"_

_Edward: Hahah! Well, at least next time you'll know! __Besides, I would really enjoy your company! :P_

_Bella: Yeah. Me too .. :3 hihi_

There were 5 minutes left before the bell rang and the movie was finally over. Mike came and sat next to me much to my dislike.

"Alright, I have a question." _Oh no! _"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked in a rush.

"I thought it was girl's choice and I thought Jessica asked you? " I said.

"Yes she did but I thought you were going to ask me." _Poor guy_

"She really likes you, you know. It would break her heart."

"Won't you still go with me? Please." _This guy doesn't get the hint, does he?_

"Sorry, no" It was kind of rude but, hey. The guy just doesn't get it! I Am Not Interested!

The bell rang announcing the end of the day. _Finally_! I just couldn't wait to get home and just sleep my head off..

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Please review!**

**The Eyes Of An Angel**


End file.
